


Out of the Closet

by mahbecks



Series: Don't Stand So Close to Me [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: What do you do after you hook up with your best friend in a closet?Go home and talk about it, of course. Maybe, if you're lucky, you'll even get a boyfriend out of it.Sequel to my other fic, "Personal Space."





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all I couldn't help myself. I wasn't lying.
> 
> Here's part two of this little series! Heck, maybe there will be more. I'll never say never.
> 
> If you have not read Part 1, this is a sequel to another piece I wrote called "Personal Space". It's probably not imperative that you read that one to understand this one (just know that Iggy and Gladio hooked up in a closet in Noct's apartment while hiding from Noct and Prompto hooking up, lmao), but I do recommend it for clarity.

Ignis was nervous.

He glared up at the stoplight barring his path, fingers drumming an irritated rhythm against the steering wheel. He didn't see why he was forced to wait - there was no traffic, his car the sole vehicle at this particular intersection at this time of day.

Well - his car and Gladio's, idling behind him.

Unbidden, his eyes flicked up to the rear view mirror, searching. Gladio was looking out the window, a lazy smile on his face. He noticed Ignis staring at him after a moment, dark eyes flicking forward, and his smile deepened.

Ignis jerked his gaze away, unable to bear the warmth he saw in Gladio's expression. Luckily, the stoplight chose that moment to finally turn green, and he pushed down, hard, on the accelerator, anxious as ever to get back to the safety of his apartment.

It was ridiculous, really, the way his heart was thudding in his chest, skittering with anticipation. After what had happened in the closet, the thought of what was going to come next should have been exciting. Instead, Ignis felt like he was going to be sick.

Because what _did_ come next? A relationship? Or just more of the same?

Furthermore, what did this mean for the easy friendship they’d maintained over the years? Was it ruined, forever changed by the actions of a few short minutes in the dark? He hoped not, but it was still too early to tell.

These and a half million other questions swirled around in Ignis’ mind, fighting for his attention. He tried to stomp them down and ignore them, but gods, it was difficult. He'd always had an overactive imagination, and now it was running wild, computing scenario after scenario about what would happen when the two of them crossed the threshold into Ignis’ living room. Most of them were, admittedly, pleasant - but a few were not, and it was these few that were giving Ignis such trouble.

In one, Gladio spurned him, telling him he wanted nothing more to do with him - it had been a quick romp in a tight situation, nothing more.

Another had Gladio telling Ignis he wasn't interested in anything else - thanks, but no thanks, once was enough.

And one, terrible possibility featured Gladio laughing at him, telling him it had all been a joke, a farce, a way for Gladio to see how far Ignis would let things go.

He knew these were unlikely. Gladio wasn't a mean person, and he had seemed quite eager back in Noct’s apartment. “ _I noticed,”_ he'd said, “ _Did you?”_ That seemed to imply that Ignis’ affections were returned, that Gladio was as attracted to Ignis as Ignis was to him. But it was impossible to be sure without some explicit statement, some proof Ignis could use to squash his fears.

And so he intended to get it, as soon as he could. Ambiguity wasn’t for him. He wanted concrete proof of his suspicions, undeniable evidence.

Just as he felt he could take the tense silence no more, he reached his apartment. With a sigh of relief, Ignis turned into the complex’s parking lot, parking his car in a spot near his building. Gladio did the same, coming over to meet him as Ignis got his things out of the trunk. He was jittery, all smiles, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

A good sign, yes?

Ignis tried not to get his hopes up too much.

“So which building’s yours?” Gladio asked, looking around at the surrounding complex with interest.

Ignis pointed to the building directly ahead of them. “That one. I'm on the first floor, number 1304.”

Gladio nodded, and together they set off for the building. He stayed close to Ignis as they walked, his arm occasionally brushing up against Ignis’. Each time it happened, he'd smile and let out an odd little chuckle. He'd say “Sorry,” or “My bad,” and then move the arm away, putting a few inches between their bodies.

But he kept coming back, his body creeping back to Ignis’ side, like a satellite orbiting its planet, and by the time they'd reached Ignis’ front door, their arms were practically linked.

“You're standing very close to me,” Ignis murmured.

Gladio didn’t budge. “Do you want me to move?”

Ignis looked up, mouth going dry as he took in Gladio’s slightly disheveled hair and warm, hooded eyes. He wasn’t smiling, for once that night, lips pulled down into something that mirrored concern. No, no, he did didn’t want Gladio to move away - if anything he wanted him to move closer, step further into Ignis’ space, push him back against the wall, lean down and suck a mark onto his neck -

He cleared his throat, banishing that thought before it could get him too riled up. But Gladio was still looking at him expectantly, and so he gave a quick, “No,” before he shouldered into his apartment,  carefully placing his bags on a nearby table before stepping out of his shoes.

Gladio took a few steps forward, looking around the main room with interest. It was a small apartment, by Insomnia’s standards, but cozy rather than cramped, and Ignis’ furniture was designed more for comfort than aesthetics. A few pieces dotted the living area - a plush leather couch, several bookcases piled high with novels and textbooks alike, a coffee table featuring a few trinkets he’d picked up over the years. Gladio picked one up, twirling it between his fingers a few times before setting it back down and looking back at Ignis over his shoulder, the tension from just before forgotten.

“Nice place,” he said.

“Thank you,” Ignis replied.

That was the appropriate thing to say in these circumstances, yes? But it felt cold, automatic, almost forced, and he didn’t care for it. He hastened to fill the silence.

“It isn’t much, but it’s home.”

“It’s just like you,” Gladio said, smiling.

Curious, Ignis cocked his head to the side. “How so?”

“On the first glance, looks a little stuffy,” Gladio replied. He slowly walked around the coffee table, glancing over at the artwork of birds decorating one wall. “Neat, organized, lot of books organized in alphabetical order.”

Ignis pursed his lips, uncertain, and waited for Gladio to continue.

“But, if you look a little closer, you’ll find secrets.” Gladio bent at the waist, reaching onto the bottom shelf of an end table and... pulling out a can of Ebony Ignis had stashed there the night before, in case he had needed it while reviewing reports and hadn’t wanted to bother going all the way into the kitchen.

“Ah. You… noticed that.”

“I notice a lot of things,” Gladio said, crossing the room and coming to a stop before Ignis. He held out the can, one corner of his lips curved up in a happy smirk.

“So you’ve said,” Ignis replied, taking the can. It was heavy in his hands, like lead. He half wished it was empty so that he could go and throw it away. As it was, he didn’t know what to do with it. Return it to the refrigerator? Set it on the counter?

He opted to put it on the coffee table, figuring that he could always move it later, when a strong hand caught his elbow.

“Hey,” Gladio murmured. “You alright?”

Ignis straightened, not quite meeting Gladio’s gaze. “I’m perfectly fine,” he said.

“Really? ‘Cause you seem nervous.” Gladio eyed him for a moment, considering. “Is this about what happened earlier? Did you… change your mind?”

His voice fell, and Ignis hated the open dejection he heard there.

“That’s cool if you did. I get it,” Gladio continued, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. “I just got this feeling that you liked it. I thought... I thought you wanted this as much as I do. But if I’m wrong, just lemme know. We can forget it happened.” 

Coming from someone else, it might have seemed passive aggressive. But Gladio was nothing if not entirely direct, and Ignis saw his words for what they were - an out, if he wanted it. A free pass.

“I - Gladio, no,” Ignis said quickly. “That isn’t what I want.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course not.”

Gladio stared at him a moment and then huffed out a frustrated laugh, running a hand through his hair. “Okay, you gotta help me out here,” he said. “Back at Noct’s, you seemed like you were really into it - into _me._ You were flirtin’ just as hard as I was. But now, you’re all standoffish and shit, all closed off. I don’t really know what to do with that, Iggy.”

Ignis sighed. “I know.”

“I mean… am I readin’ too much into this?”

“You aren’t.”

“Am I wrong?”

“No.”

Gladio plopped down on the couch, throwing an arm over the back. Ignis wordlessly sat down beside him, though he remained perched on the edge of the seat instead of allowing himself to sink back into the cushions as Gladio had.

“What happened, Iggy?” Gladio asked. “Between getting into the car and now.”

_I doubted that anyone like you could ever truly want someone like me._

He snorted, the thought sounding silly even to him.

Obviously, Gladio wanted him - the events from the closet were a testament to that. And Ignis was no slouch; he knew what he looked like, and he knew what his dating prospects were. He was single out of choice, not for lack of options. Thus the thought was an irrational as it was baseless.

Still, it nagged at him.

“I suppose it’s just a little hard to believe.”

“That we did that?” Gladio blinked. “I mean, yeah, not exactly how I expected the evening to go, but hey, I ain’t complainin’-”

“No, that isn’t what I meant,” Ignis said, shaking his head.

He paused, hesitated, and Gladio reached out, putting a warm hand on his arm. “Tell me?” he asked, voice soft.

Ignis never had been able to resist that voice.

“I’ve liked you for a very long time, Gladio,” he admitted. “I’ve liked you as more than just a friend. To suddenly learn that you seemed to share my attraction, wanted me just as much as I have wanted you… I suppose it seemed a little too good to be true.”

Gladio grinned. “You think you’re the only one that feels that way?” he asked.

Ignis frowned.

“I didn’t figure I had a shot with you, Iggy,” Gladio said, ducking his head a little at the admission. “I mean, look at you.” He looked up again, smile deepening. “You are _so_ out of my league.”

“Me, out of _your_ league?” Ignis repeated flatly. “Come now, Gladio, we both know you’ve got a constant stream of would-be suitors to choose from.”

“And you don’t?” Gladio retorted.

Well, Gladio had him there, Ignis supposed.

“Always figured you weren’t interested in that sort of thing,” Gladio admitted. “I mean, there was that one guy a few years ago… what was his name, again?”

“Caetus.”

“Yeah, him. I guess I always thought something went real bad with him, ‘cause you never dated anyone else.”

“It didn’t end badly,” Ignis said quietly.

“No?”

“Not at all. Caetus was kind, and intelligent, and gentle…”

“...but?”

Ignis sighed, shooting Gladio a wry smirk. “But he wasn’t you.”

Gladio stared at him for a moment, eyes drifting across Ignis’ features and finally settling on his lips. “You can’t say things like that, Iggy,” he murmured. His hand, still on Ignis’ forearm, gripped a little tighter, as if he couldn’t bear to let Ignis go. He had shifted, too, moving closer to Ignis so that their faces were just inches apart.

Ignis scarcely dared to breathe, lest the moment shatter.

“And why not?”

“Because it makes me wanna kiss you.”

“Clearly, I'm not unwilling,” Ignis retorted.

Another, barely perceptible shift forward, and they were practically touching, warmth pooling between them. Gladio was waiting, holding himself back - for what, Ignis wondered? For him? Did he want Ignis to make the first move?

That wasn’t his style - Gladio was the man of action, Ignis of reaction. It was reversal of their roles and patterns, the opposite of how Ignis had expected things to go.

He suddenly found he was grateful for the change, and leaned in, wanting to press his lips to Gladio’s and drown in the feel of it -

He was interrupted by his cell phone, the ringtone blaring in the sudden silence. The both of them froze, gazes locked, until Ignis sighed and sat back, pulling the device out of his pocket and checking the screen to see who was calling.

“It's Noct,” he said quietly.

Gladio sat back, frowning. “What's he want?”

“I haven't a-”

The groceries. He had to have seen them. He knew Ignis had been there. While he and Prompto had been...

Oh, Six, but he wasn't prepared for this conversation.

“You gonna get that?”

“I suppose I must.” Steeling himself, Ignis answered the call. “Hello?”

_“Specs? Did you, uh, stop by? There are groceries on my counter?”_

“Yes, I did.”

“ _Uh… how long ago, exactly?”_

“Perhaps a half hour ago, Noct.” Noctis groaned, audibly, and Gladio heard it. He snickered, smothering the laugh with a hand when Ignis shot him a look. “I did, ah, attempt to call you, but you didn't answer the phone. Your door was unlocked, so I may have-”

 _“Oh my god,”_ Noct groaned. “ _Shit. You saw us then. Or fuck, heard us."_ He took a deep breath. “ _Look, please don't say anything. Don't tell anyone, Ignis, please.”_

Ignis frowned, as much at the use of his full name as at the open supplication in the other’s voice. “Noct, I wouldn't-”

“ _Dad doesn't know.”_

Ah.

Ignis nodded in understanding, though he knew Noct couldn’t hear it. “I’ll keep it a secret, Noct,” he said firmly. “I promise.”

There was a tense moment of quiet, and then Ignis heard a sigh laced with relief. _“Thanks,”_ Noct breathed. _“I… I appreciate it, Iggy.”_

“Of course, Noctis.” He paused, and then, a moment later, because he had to know, he asked, “Does anyone else know?”

_“Uh…”_

“Noct?”

“ _Gladio might.”_

“Gladio?”

Gladio perked up when Ignis said his name, lifting an eyebrow in question.

“ _There_ might _have been an accident in the training rooms,_ ” Noct replied, sheepish. “ _He, uh, walked in on me and Prompto on the gym mats-”_

“I see,” Ignis interjected, clearing his throat in a manner that he hoped suggested he didn’t need any further details. Luckily, Noctis seemed to catch the hint.

“ _Yeah. So. He knows, I think. But he’s cool. Gladio’s cool. He wouldn’t say anything about it, right?_ ”

Ignis eyed Gladio, who was now waving his hand in an attempt to catch Ignis’ attention. Ignis rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I think your secret is safe with him, Noct,” he said. “But if it would make you feel better, I can talk to him for you.”

“Talk to me about what?” Gladio asked.

“ _...who was that? Is that - is that Gladio?”_

“Noct-”

_“He is, isn’t he? You guys are hanging out? Outside of the Citadel? At night?”_

“Yes.”

_“...should I be concerned?”_

Ignis frowned. “Of course not.”

_“Specs. You guys never hang out together.”_

Ignis huffed. “Well, then I suppose it’s about time we started, yes?”

_“...I guess. Huh. Well, have fun?”_

“We’ll try,” Ignis said dryly, hanging up once he’d made sure that Noctis had done the same.

Gladio was staring at him, practically radiating curiosity. “What was that about?”

Ignis set his phone on the coffee table, buying himself a moment to think of how to phrase his reply. “He, ah… noticed the groceries,” he murmured. “He was calling to ask when I’d stopped by.”

“To see if you'd heard them fucking?” Gladio guessed.

“A crude way of putting it, but yes.”

“Huh.”

“He asked me not to tell anyone about his relationship with Prompto,” Ignis continued. “Apparently, no one else knows about them.”

Gladio nodded. “Yeah, he’s been tryin’ to keep it a secret,” he said. “Honestly, I’m impressed. I wouldn’t have thought Noct was any good at keepin’ quiet. And Prompto’s even worse.”

“You do know, then.”

“Yeah, there was a… thing I walked in on. Wasn’t supposed to. Shit, that was awkward.”

“Noct mentioned he thought you might know the truth.”

“Well, he’s right.” Gladio cocked his head. “And you really didn’t know?”

“No,” Ignis admitted. “I hadn’t a clue.”

“Huh.”

“I suppose it’s none of my business what the two of them do,” Ignis continued. He was thinking out loud at this point, working through the information Noctis had given him. “So long as the two of them are happy - and taking the necessary precautions - that is. Hmmm. Perhaps Prompto will be good for him; he has already done wonders for Noct merely with his friendship.”

“The kid’s a good influence,” Gladio said, nodding.

“Indeed. I’m happy that they found each other.”

Gladio snorted then, and Ignis shot him an inquisitive look. “Just thinkin’,” he said.

“About what?”

“Noct and Prompto worked their shit out and got together,” he continued. “And here we are, dancin’ around each other, not quite sayin’ what we really mean.”

Ignis’ nerves, quieted during his call with Noct, surged again, pulse hammering in his veins. “Are you suggesting we be more explicit?”

Gladio chuckled. “Oh yeah, I like explicit.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “That isn’t what I meant.”

“Yeah, sorry, that was bad. Okay. Here goes.” Gladio turned so that he was facing Ignis. “Straight up, here it is. The truth. I like you, Iggy - the same way you like me. Dunno exactly when it started, and shit, but I’m not real good at talkin’ about these kinds of things, but I do. You’re smart, and hot, and nice, you’ve got a terrible sense of humor that still makes me laugh, and you work hard at what you do. I like that.”

“It is _not_ terrible.”

“It’s god awful,” Gladio retorted, though he smiled. “But that’s not the point. What I mean is, Iggy, I like you. I want you. Whatever you want this to be, I’m in. I’m all in.”

Ignis felt warm all over, a happiness beyond words suffusing him. It was a confession, a real admittance of feelings - feelings he _returned._ This wasn’t something vague, some half-hearted attempt at telling the truth. Gladio had given him tangible, absolute clarity.

It was only fair he returned it.

“I must admit, I want you, as well,” he said quietly. “You and I, Gladio, together. I’ve never been one for casual encounters, at least not with someone I care about.”

“And you care about me?”

“I do,” Ignis replied, the honesty a little frightening. “Very much so, Gladio.”

Gladio smiled at him, so brightly Ignis thought he might melt, all his fears falling away in light of how obviously happy his admission had made Gladio.

“So then what, does that make you my boyfriend?” Gladio asked. “Is that how it is now?”

Ignis chuckled, relieved at Gladio's response. “At least take me to dinner first.”

“Dinner. A movie. Whatever you want, babe.”

Something sharp and hot lanced through Ignis at the pet name - something that felt suspiciously like lust. He wasn’t normally one for such things, finding them altogether too cutesy and juvenile.

Coming from Gladio, though? When directed at him?

Well. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad.

“Iggy?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you now?”

Ignis reached out and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him forward until their lips connected.

Gladio responded eagerly, pressing Ignis back against the side of the couch. One of his hands came up to the side of Ignis’ neck, the other wrapped firmly around his back as their mouths moved together. Ignis sighed happily, lips parting with the noise, and Gladio deepened the kiss, tongue licking its way into Ignis’ mouth.

Slowly, he inched forward, pushing into the space between Ignis’ legs until the both of them were more horizontal than vertical. It was exactly where Ignis wanted him, the heat and weight of Gladio atop him both comforting and thrilling. He let his hands drift forward, curling in the soft fabric of Gladio’s shirt, running over warm, taut skin. They eventually settled on Gladio’s hips, tentative at first, and then more firmly when Gladio made an approving noise deep in his throat.

Emboldened, he reached for the hem of Gladio’s shirt, tugging at it. Gladio sat back, tearing the garment off and carelessly throwing it behind him. Ignis huffed at that, but Gladio only grinned before leaning back in and kissing him again.

Ignis didn’t _truly_ mind, however. Not when it meant that there was nothing between his fingers and Gladio’s chest. His hands danced across the naked skin, delighting in every twitch Gladio made when he crossed a particularly sensitive spot, every noise he made when Ignis touched him a certain way. It was incredible, the knowledge that _he_ was the one doing this to Gladio. _He_ was the one who had Gladio so riled up.

He could feel Gladio’s cock, already nicely hard, pressing at his thigh. Ignis knew he wasn’t in much better of a state, their earlier bout in the closet doing nothing to slake his desire. But he was keen not to rush things, to instead enjoy each little sensation as it coursed through him.

He opened his eyes, delighting in the fact that they were no longer in the dark and he could see Gladio. He was surprised to find Gladio’s eyes already open, pupils blown black, and he felt it when Gladio smiled.

“What?” he murmured. “Something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” Ignis replied. “This is…”

“Perfect?”

Ignis nodded, a shiver coursing down his spine when Gladio leaned down, pressing his lips to his neck instead of his face.

Gladio was insistent, and Ignis moaned when teeth nipped at his skin. He clapped a hand over his mouth before he could think about it, only realizing after the fact that there was no longer any need to be quiet. Gladio gently pulled the hand away, pushing it towards Ignis’ shirt. “Work on this instead,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the spot he’d bitten. “Too many buttons for me.”

Ignis thought it was too many buttons for the _both_ of them, considering how distracting Gladio’s mouth at his throat was. But he made a noble effort of it, finally managing to undo each clasp and push the garment off his shoulders.

Gladio groaned, lips moving down over the newly exposed skin. “Gods, Iggy,” he breathed, tongue flicking out over a nipple. Beneath him, Ignis arched, throwing his head back as chased the warmth of Gladio’s mouth. “You’re so fucking...”

“Yes?” Ignis gasped, Gladio’s teeth on him making his cock throb in his boxers.  

Gladio didn’t answer, intent upon the nipple in his mouth. Perturbed despite the pleasure nearly overloading his capacity to think, Ignis snaked a hand down, fisting it in Gladio’s hair and pulling.

Gladio groaned, allowing Ignis to pull his head back and look him in the eye. “Fuck, I love it when you do that,” he said.

“What am I?” Ignis asked.

“Huh?”

“Just a moment ago, you said I was-”

“Sexy,” Gladio replied. “Beautiful. Fucking amazing _._ ”

Ignis blamed the heat flooding his cheeks on the heady arousal pooling in his belly. It wasn’t the sheer joy Gladio’s words had elicited, no, and he certainly wasn’t overwhelmed by the openness of Gladio’s affection -

Except he was, and he loved it, and he pulled Gladio closer still, kissing him deeply.

“Fuck, babe,” Gladio groaned, eyes squeezing shut when Ignis sucked his lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it.

“I like it when you call me that,” Ignis admitted.

“Yeah?” Gladio chuckled. “Wasn’t sure you would.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t,” Ignis continued. “But if it’s you?”

Gladio broke the kiss, eyes smoldering as he stared down at Ignis, and Ignis hesitated, wondering if he’d said too much. But then Gladio was kissing him again, all over his face - his nose, his lips, his cheeks, his chin - and Ignis knew it had been the right thing to say.

A hand had snaked down Ignis’ chest, toying with the buckle of his belt.

“Iggy, can I-”

Ignis nodded, pushing his hips up.

“I wanna suck you off.”

Ignis moaned, barely cognizant of the fact that Gladio had managed to get him out of his trousers, too busy replaying the man’s words over and over and over in his mind.

“That okay?”

“Gods, yes,” Ignis replied, pushing his boxers down over his hips.

Gladio wasted no time, taking all of Ignis’ cock into his mouth in one pass, burying his nose in the short, dark hair at the base of Ignis’ length. Ignis’ hips bucked up involuntarily, and he opened his mouth to apologize. But then Gladio swallowed, and all that came out was another moan, high-pitched and desperate.

Rendered thoroughly incapable of speech, Ignis settled for burying his fingers in Gladio’s hair, using his hand to control how deep and fast Gladio took him. He was skilled, that much was for certain - before long, Ignis was writhing beneath him, the muscles in his thighs clenching and relaxing as Gladio continued to suck him. And the things he was doing with his _tongue…_

A hand reached down, cupping Ignis’ balls, and the noise Ignis made was positively lewd. Gladio looked up at him, his mouth never ceasing its work, and Ignis’ breath hitched in his throat, the raw desire and emotion and passion in those eyes making his heart constrict almost painfully in his chest.

This was _real._ Gladio liked him. Gladio _wanted_ him.

It was almost too good to be true.

Gladio seemed to sense that Ignis was close. His free hand came up to join his mouth, moving up and down Ignis’ length in tandem with his lips. All the while, his eyes never left Ignis’.

It was too much, and with a hoarse cry, Ignis came, spilling himself down Gladio’s throat. Gladio worked him through the orgasm, not ceasing his movements until Ignis was utterly spent. Only then did he sit back, wiping his mouth with the back of a hand.  

Ignis didn’t give him long to wait, sitting up and pushing Gladio back with a speed that took Gladio completely by surprise. In an instant, he had Gladio’s sweatpants around his knees and his cock in hand, thumbing at the precome leaking from the tip.

Gladio groaned. “I ain’t gonna last long,” he admitted, fist clenching where it lay on his thigh. “Not after seein’ you come like that, _shit._ ”

“How would you have me finish you, then?” Ignis asked. “My hand? My mouth?”

“Fuck babe, yeah, blow me,” Gladio groaned, bucking up into Ignis’ fist.

Ignis obeyed, switching positions as quickly as he could. Gladio was big, his cock bigger than any Ignis had personally seen before, and Ignis was all too willing to put his lips around it. He swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping at the spot just below head.

Gladio groaned, a string of obscenities leaving his mouth.

Ignis smiled, increasing the speed of his movements, his hand still working the base of Gladio’s cock.

True to his word, it wasn’t long before Gladio was coming, Ignis’ name on his lips.

Ignis rather thought he could get used to that.

Afterwards, Gladio held him close, pulling Ignis half into his lap. It was warm, and the both of them were sticky and sweaty. They could have benefitted from a shower. But a few more moments would do no harm, and Ignis pressed in closer, listening to Gladio’s still racing pulse as his breaths quieted.

“Iggy?”

“Yes, Gladio?”

“I’m really happy.”

Ignis smiled, pressing his face into the side of Gladio’s neck.

“Just so you know, I meant everything I said earlier. About us, I mean. You and me.”

“I didn’t doubt you-”

“I know.” Ignis sat back, recognizing a sincere Gladio when he heard him. “But I wanted to be clear. I’m serious about this… this - hell, I guess it’s a relationship. I’m in. I’m yours. If you want me,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

Ignis raised a hand, palming Gladio’s cheek. “I do, yes,” he replied. “Though I can scarcely believe my luck.”

Gladio grinned at him. “Trust me, Iggy, I’m the lucky one.”

Ignis had to look away, the look in Gladio’s eyes making him almost giddy. “If you say so.”

“I do, babe. I do.”

He leaned in, kissing Ignis, and this time it was soft and sweet. Ignis could have quite happily gotten lost in it, had he the time. But the sweat on his skin was beginning to cool, and his stomach was rumbling hungrily, and he pulled back, a little reticent. Only a little though - there would be plenty of time for more kissing later.

 _More of_ everything _later,_ he thought, suppressing a bit of a shiver.

“Something wrong?”

“Not at all.” Ignis cleared his throat then, smile shifting into a smirk. “You know, I believe you said something about dinner earlier.”

Gladio grinned, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah? Cashin’ in that date early, huh?”

“Can you blame me?” Ignis retorted.

Gladio laughed and kissed his cheek, moving Ignis out of his lap so he could pull his pants back on. “Okay then. Where we going?”

Ignis shrugged. “What did you have in mind?”

“Nothing in particular,” Gladio said, shrugging. “Doesn’t really matter, so long as it’s with you.”

And wasn’t that the truth?

Ignis smiled, reaching for his discarded trousers.

“The feeling is mutual, Gladio. Entirely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As always, feedback is much loved and appreciated :)


End file.
